


По пёрышку за раз

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Crossover, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Спустя сто лет Воланд со свитой снова в Москве, а королева бала никак не находится.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 22





	По пёрышку за раз

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют аллюзии на сериал "Сверхъестественное" и "Ад" Данте.
> 
> Благодарность моей бете - ~.Ди.~

В столице бушевал май, а Коровьев и Азазелло натурально сбивались с ног. Квартирный ли вопрос стал портить москвичей активнее, да только королева всё не находилась. Были местные уроженки, но без малейшей примеси королевской крови. Была прапраправнучка великого князя Георгия, но из Перми: приехала поступать в университет, и звалась вовсе даже Анастасией. В общем, никуда не годится.

А потом Бегемот привёл в квартиру на Садовой гостя.

Гость был хмур, подавлен, возмутительно красив, считал, что это он принёс блудного кота его беспечным человекам, и молчаливо не одобрял ни Коровьева, ни Азазелло. Обласканный Бегемот злорадствовал и млел.

На предложенное вознаграждение гость выдал осанку оскорбленной примы, спуская кота на пол.

Азазелло заподозрил неладное, но опоздал: Бегемот, стоя на задних лапах, а передними удерживая ладони гостя, уже заглядывал тому в глаза и мурчал, вещал, трещал — в общем, сдал всех, как валюту, и не сходя с места пожаловался на мучения с выборами королевы бала.

Гость и тут не подвёл — метнулся взглядом между голыми щиколотками Коровьева, торчавшими из модных клетчатых брюк «семь восьмых», и куриной косточкой в нагрудном кармане Азазелло, не возмущался, не кричал, делать селфи не полез, только лицо его исказилось вдруг такой горечью, что Коровьев даже поперхнулся. Так улыбаются, когда сознают, что душа твоя и дьяволу едва ли сдалась.

— Нет, ну почему же! — возмутился Бегемот. — Дело обстоит вовсе даже наоборот. Нигде не сказано, что хозяйкой весеннего бала непременно должна быть женщина.

— Вы местный? — въедливо уточнил Коровьев, и от самого намека на возможный исход гость преобразился буквально в секунду. То, что раньше напоминало тусклый эскиз молодого мужчины, теперь можно смело было ставить в словарь иллюстрацией под статьи "безрассудно храбрый", "беспредельно наглый" и "безнадежно влюбленный". В любых сочетаниях, право слово. Почуяв его, в гостиную выглянула Гелла и охнула.

— Мальчик, ты любишь так, что на твою душу смотреть — сущая пытка. Ты выжжешь нашим гостям глазницы не хуже ангельского гнева.

— Я Юра, — с достоинством поправил тот. — А гости знали, к кому званы, или обреченным на, — тут он выделил голосом, — вечные посмертные муки теперь полагаются отгулы?

— Браво! — воскликнул Коровьев. — Не полагаются, никак нет-с!

Впрочем, веселье его тотчас же сменилось занудством.

— Традиции, милейший Юра, — заблеял Коровьев, — однако требуют, чтобы королева непременно носила имя Маргарита.

Юра резко вдохнул, раздувая ноздри.

— Мужик, счас скажу — обхохочетесь. Мамуле моей УЗИ показало девку. Пока не заглянула в пелёнки, так и считала, что родила дочку-Риточку, — и скривился, и стало понятно, что данным афронтом его не раз попрекали, а теперь ему с трудом верится, что в нём кроется некоторое везение.

— Урождённый Маргаритой! — довольно крикнул Бегемот. — Вот так-то!

Но Коровьев продолжал вредничать.

— В жилах королевы должна течь королевская кровь. Без королевской крови никак нельзя-с!

— Глюксбурги, Ганноверы, — сухо перечислил Юра и добавил едко: — Ходил слух, что и Романовы в роду наследили, — а потом с отвращением махнул рукой.

— Причудливо, однако, тасуется колода, — раздалось от двери в спальню. В проходе стоял Воланд и разглядывал Юру с видом философа, обдумывающего неисповедимость некоторых путей. Свита подхватилась с мест, но Юра опередил их, ответив ему, как отзывом на пароль:

— Кровь.

Юра учтиво поклонился, выпрямился — и в лица сатанинской свиты его дерзкими глазами смотрела хищно уже новая черная королева.

Что-что, а крем на деле оказался чудодейственным. Перестало дёргать скрюченную переломом кисть, затихла раздолбанная квадами поясница, и уже за одно это Юра был благодарен. На то, что отражение в зеркале опять стало напоминать пресловутую Русскую Фею, было откровенно плевать.

Летать Юре понравилось, купаться в крови — не очень. Тяжеленная длинная цепь на голое тело, с увесистым медальоном, при каждом неосторожном движении задевавшим гениталии, не понравилась совсем, но Юра старательно искал в ситуации плюсы и нашёл: пудель с медальона напоминал Витиного Маккачина, а в целом побрякушка неплохо справлялась с ролью фигового листка.

Молодые люди за спиной в одинаковых фраках и с одинаковыми улыбками напоминали киношных лощёных мафиози. Застыв на вершине безлюдной покамест парадной лестницы, Юра понял, что с ним не так: он стал собой прежним, весёлым, азартным и злым. По ноге мазнуло пушистым теплом, рядом встрепенулись свитские князя Тьмы. Юра выставил правую ногу, обутую в хрустальный ботинок с коньком, на бархатную подушку, запустил пальцы Бегемоту в меховой загривок и оскалился. Добро пожаловать в безумие, однако!

Оторопью нечестивых гостей торжества Юра откровенно наслаждался и подозревал, что подручные Воланда — тоже. С подножия лестницы вновь прибывающим виделась только обнажённая стройная фигура: королевская осанка и блистающие зубцы алмазной короны.

Подходя ближе, гости упирались глазами в воплощённый скандал — гадкий, гнусный, соблазнительный и свинский. Кое-кто споткнулся на ступенях даже. Одна колоритная дама навела на Юру золотой лорнет, но на неё тут же зашикали. Прикладываясь к Юриному колену, она страшно косила глазами ему в пах.

— Королева в восхищении, — добил гостью Азазелло, а молодчики во фраках ловко оттёрли её в толпу. Юра развлекался и даже не испытывал по этому поводу угрызений совести. А если кое у кого найдётся что ему возразить, так Юра ради этого и прорвался в королевы Бала Сатаны — ради шанса сказать и услышать хоть пару слов.

Через пару часов Юрино веселье заметно увяло. Рука налилась свинцом, обцелованное всякой нечистью со всех сторон колено распухло и посинело, несмотря на заботливую Геллу с душистыми обтираниями. Юра держался: ну право же, бывало и хуже, например в тот раз, когда Барановская спалила его с чизбургером.

Какое-то время Юра представлял на лестнице полуразложившиеся трупы знакомых мудаков из федры. Это нетрудно совсем было сделать, несвежие покойники весьма похожи один на другого.

Потом Юра навоображал себе, что вместо Бегемота теребит и чешет спустившуюся из кошачьего рая Потьку. Ему стало стыдно, ведь без помощи Бегемота ничего бы не получилось, но гости всё прибывали, и Юра не мог позволить себе сдаться.

А потом стало стократ хуже. Вереницы мужчин во фраках и обнажённых женщин в бриллиантах и перьях заметно поредели и грозили иссякнуть совсем, а тот, кого Юра ждал, так и не появился.

— Клянусь, что мы терпим последние минуты, — шептал Коровьев. — Вот группа Брокенских гуляк. Они всегда приезжают последними.

Юра сам готов был клясться — что Коровьев над ним нарочно издевается.

— Все? Ах нет, вот ещё один. Кто-то новенький? А, это приятель Азазелло, энергетический вампир, рекомендую!

Проговаривая положенные комплименты «хозяйке» Бала, приятель Азазелло как-то слишком пристально вгляделся в Юру и, потянув носом, машинально облизнулся, но Коровьев был начеку и тут же сдал гостя с рук на руки расторопным молодым людям с приклеенными улыбками.

Лестница опустела. Из осторожности подождали еще немного. Но из камина более никто не выходил.

Ещё секунда, и — Юра знал — его повлекут обратно, под кровавый душ и безжалостно-целительный массаж, но он не мог заставить себя сделать ни шагу прочь, всё ещё отчаянно надеясь.

— Как же так, — невольно зашептал Юра, не сознавая, что говорит вслух. — Ведь мы же… ведь он же, по сути, убил…

Коровьев уже подхватил Юру под локоть, дабы мягко вести восвояси, когда в камине загрохотало и заревело и в прихожую ворвался изрядно помятый мотоцикл с седоком.

От лестницы теперь Юру можно было увести только по частям. Он застыл, и застыла его рука за ухом у Бегемота, и даже несчастное колено у него перестало ныть.

Мотоциклист, как полагается, повесил расколотый шлем на покорёженный руль, и мотоцикл сгинул в швейцарской, а его хозяин отряхнулся, поправил белоснежную манишку и перчатки и поспешил по ступенькам вверх.

Где-то на середине он поднял голову, и Юра поймал его взгляд и больше не отпускал.

Мотоциклист поднимался теперь по ступеням так, будто преодолевал сильнейший встречный ветер, но и не идти не мог.

Юра смотрел на него и скалил зубы. Коровьев, и Азазелло, и даже Бегемот молчали.

Мотоциклист достиг верха лестницы, и растянутая на дьявольской дыбе полночь вздрогнула от того, как жестоко повернулся вал.

— П-приветствую чёрную к-королеву, — заикаясь, прохрипел запоздавший гость, и пока он опускался — а скорее, падал сквозь густое желе — на колени, по миллиметру склонял голову для ритуального поцелуя, до последнего момента не отводил взгляд, прижимался губами благоговейно и отчаянно (выбрав наименее воспалённое местечко), Юра снова жил.

— Я в восхищении, — совершенно искренне выдохнул гость, выпрямляясь.

— Добро пожаловать на Бал, Бек, — так же искренне пожелал в ответ Юра тоном, которым буднично обещают сожрать живьём.

Облетая залы и разнузданно веселящихся гостей, Юра всё выискивал в толпе знакомый андеркат и не находил. Рассердившись, Юра решительно выловил Бегемота из бассейна с коньяком и потребовал сию же минуту вести его на клубный танцпол, чьи басы вот уже битый час дразнили его знакомой дрожью вдоль позвоночника, пробиваясь сквозь какофонию дьявольского праздника.

Его требование исполнилось, действительно, в одну минуту, и под ногами глубоко внизу вдруг открылась качающаяся в едином ритме толпа и в её центре, на возвышении, переливающийся огнями пульт, и диджей, дирижирующий мельтешащим хаосом звуков и теней, управляющий толпой, как крысолов или мессия. Что-то блеснуло поодаль, и Юра подался туда — где гигантский стробоскоп пускал блики на идеально ровный лёд на полу, края его терялись во мраке по сторонам.

И всё перестало существовать. Кажется, кто-то махом облил его вином, и оно застыло на его теле шёлковыми лепестками трико, куда-то исчезла цепь с пуделем, а корона и вовсе практично приросла к голове, но всё это было неважно: Юра сделал шаг, скользнул в "скобку", и весь мир, будь то явь или навь, снова принадлежал ему.

Какое искушение предложить Искусителю? Что вообще может предложить Сатане человек, у которого по живому оторвали часть души? Ничего. И всё.

Воланд смотрел, не замеченный никем, как бьётся жизнь под коньками его самой неожиданной и наглой королевы. Юра ни словом не солгал ему. Он не просил, о нет. Юра сумел заставить предложить. Он говорил, интимно понизив голос, и давняя, полузабытая оплошность техников ледовой арены превращалась в торжество влюблённого… и восхитительный, неукротимый, еретический план.

«Ходят слухи, у вас там на минус-последнем этаже типа каток. А когда мы с Беком катались под его музыку, под нами натурально плавился лёд… На балу — проведём вам тестдрайв… А мы потом так, потихонечку, по одному перышку за раз…»

Диджей бросил пульт, перемахнул ограждение и приземлился на лёд, уже обутый в коньки, пропахав лезвиями борозды, к ногам королевы, преследуя, казнясь, умоляя, уверяя, настигая и получая прощение.

Где-то _не здесь_ изломанное самоцветное перо пружинисто распрямилось, стряхивая с ости слякотные брызги.


End file.
